Icha Icha Paradise Series
by Mrs Hatake Itachi
Summary: Fourth Story Summary:Naruto loves chocolate. Sasuke was a horny bastard. But what does chocolate and Sasuke’s horniness got to do with the story? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is the first story under my Icha Icha Paradise Series. All stories under Icha Icha Paradise are one-shot and there would at least be 10 stories under it. Rating varies so to be safe I put it under M.**

**Disclaimer's Note: I don't own Naruto, wish I did though.**

**Title: Icha Icha Paradise: Angel Of Mine**

**Category: Romance**

**Rating: M (For Safety)**

**Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke And Uzumaki Naruto**

**Summary: **Sasuke and Naruto are now getting married. As they prepared for the ceremony both have flashback of the past. A Song fic. Taken from the song Angel of Mine.

* * *

**  
Icha Icha Paradise: Angel Of Mine**

**  
**Twenty- two year oldSasuke Uchiha stood at the front of the alter together with his older brother as his best man, both were waiting for the arrival of the other groom. Sasuke's best friend and lover Twenty-one year old Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. Sasuke look down at his watch for the 5th time wondering why the time is moving so slow. Itachi, who saw this sigh and told his brother to be 'patient', the only problem is Uchiha Sasuke is never patient when it comes to his dobe, although Sasuke nodded to his brother and tried to spent the slow moving time in remembering how everything had started between both he and the dobe.

* * *

**FLASHBACK…**

Sasuke Uchiha a magnet for girls and boys sat at the far back of the classroom next to the window on a chair he just claimed as his. He was having a bad day, since his fan club had hound him down as soon as he had entered the school ground and he didn't get it, how can he already have a fan club here when he was just a freshman on this school and today happened to be the first day of said school. And to make matter worse, the pink hair girl and her companion happened to be his classmate, those two had declared that both are his number 1 fan and the president of his fan club hear in school. Sasuke sigh looking out of the window trying to ignore the two girls who are trying to talk to him while eyeing him like a candy. As he look outside the window, the only thought that he could think is 'God, help him. I don't think I could survive this class if these two doesn't shut up.'

While he was still ignoring the two, he could hear other people are talking as well about stuff he could care less. Although all noise went dead when the door to the classroom opened and in came a boy with blond hair and blue eyes with feminine like body. Sasuke could hear one of the boys saying how beautiful _she _is but then said boy was hush and told that the _she_ he was talking about is a he. And said he is from America and as rich as the Uchiha family. That caught Sasuke's attention and he decided to take his eyes away from the window and see who this _'he-she'_ they were talking about.

_When I first saw you I already knew,__  
__There was something inside of you,__  
__Something I thought that I would never find,__  
__Angel of mine._

_I look at you, Lookin at me,__  
__Now I know why they say the best things are free,__  
__I'm gonna love you boy, you are so fine,__  
__Angel of mine._

As soon as he look at the direction of the door, his breath suddenly had left him, for standing on the door was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, an angel above all angel. And when both their eyes met he couldn't explain it but he could feel that there's something inside of this blond that is pulling him (Sasuke) towards the blond.

Sasuke watch as the blond made his way towards Sasuke, the blond stop in front of Sasuke and asked "Is the seat taken?" Naruto pointed at the chair next to the Uchiha.

"No." Sasuke said and glared at the two annoying girls when both tried to disagree with him.

"I see, is it okay if I sit here?" The blond boy asked.

"Of course it's okay, I'm Uchiha Sasuke by the way." Sasuke said introducing himself to the blond while extending his hand for a shake.

"I'm Namikaze Naruto, I'm new here so you don't mind being friends right." Said blond now known as Naruto as he shook Sasuke's hand.

"I would love to be your friend." Sasuke added as his thought how soft Naruto's hand is just like a girl's hand not that he had hold many girls hand but his mom's hand and his sister-in-laws hand had felt the same way like Naruto's.

"Thanks." Naruto said with a heartwarming smile as they broke the hand shake in turn Sasuke gave him a small smile that had made the girls go crazy some fainting some fighting arguing that, that smile was meant for her. Girls started pushing and pulling, the pink hair girl push her friend with the blond hair, said blond hair girl lost her footing and bump to Naruto hard making him lurch forward, Sasuke who saw this reach for Naruto so said blond boy wouldn't get hurt but instead both boys went down on the floor with their lips lock together.

Naruto with wide eyes pulled away from Sasuke and said "Sorry."

"Dobe, get off me, I can't breathe when you sat on my stomach." Sasuke said making the blond boy blush since he didn't realize their provocative position.

"Sorry." Naruto said again helping Sasuke to stand once he was standing "And Sasuke, don't call me that, you TEME!" Naruto added the teme part loudly.

"Why not DOBE, it's a friendship pet name." Sasuke said emphasizing the dobe part.

"Very well then, since I'm dobe, your teme." Naruto said smiling at Sasuke but then frowned "Does, the room seem quiet to you?" Naruto asked and Sasuke agreed the noise from the room a while ago vanish, when a while ago it was like a market place right now the room turned into ghost town. Both boys look at their surroundings and they saw girls laying on the floor with blood coming out of their nose while the boys all stood with their mouth agape.

"Dobe, how about we ditch first period?" Sasuke asked looking back at Naruto.

"Yeah, Let's do that." Naruto answered looking at Sasuke before both left the classroom.

_How you changed my world, you'll never know,__  
__I'm different now, you helped me grow,__  
__You came into my life sent from above,__  
__When I lost all hope you showed me love,__  
__I'm checkin for ya boy you're right on time,__  
__Angel of mine_

Sasuke sat on one of the table in Ichiraku Ramen waiting for his soon-to-be-his-dobe to come. Yes, they been the best of friends for 2 years now and said Uchiha can't take just being friend with the dobe anymore, he needed to be more than friends with his dobe and with how his dobe had react with his flirting and from what his sister-in-law Raiko had told him, he was now ready to ask his dobe to be his boyfriend (well maybe girlfriend just don't tell his dobe.).

When last 2 years ago before he met Naruto you told Sasuke that he would be friends with Sakura (the pink haired girl) and Ino (the blond haired girl) or that he would be smiling at people and his fan club members even socialize with them he would say that you're delusional even crazy. But now after he met Naruto, he could not remember the last time he didn't smile or talk with people. His dad even, was so proud of him, since he didn't just manage to be friends with someone as rich as them but his attitude has change for the better, not that he was bad but the lack of socializing makes him a bad candidate for the business world, a world where you need to socialize and all. But now, Sasuke is eligible for the position what more is if you add Naruto in the mix, him and Naruto they make a very good dynamic.

Sasuke sat there waiting for Naruto to arrive as he remembered the time they spend together, in the arcades, movie house, restaurant, park, carnival, you name the place and he and Naruto had already been there spending time together whether joking around or talking. Naruto made him feel alive, so happy and content with life. So tonight he would make the move on asking the dobe to be his boyfriend. Sasuke was interrupted from his thought when the person he was thinking about finally arrive and was waving his hand in front of his face.

"Dobe, you're late." Sasuke said showing Naruto that he had gotten his (Sasuke) attention.

"Sorry Teme, but the kids at the orphanage won't let me leave." Naruto said with a smile, Sasuke was suppose to go with him in the orphanage like they always do but said raven had prior engagement to do so instead both had agree to meet up on his (Naruto) favorite restaurant. "So Teme, what was this prior engagement you have that is so important that you left your best friend to fend for himself against an army of small angels." Naruto asked when both are finally comfortable sited.

"Well, before I told you that let us eat first; I ordered your favorite for you." Sasuke said signaling the waiter for them to start serving their orders.

"Thanks Teme." Naruto said sweetly.

"No Problem dobe." Sasuke simply answered as their food was served and both started to enjoy their meal in silence.

"So, now that we're both full, are you going to tell me now?" Naruto asked getting his puppy dog eye ready just in case he needed it.

"Yes, I'll tell you now." Sasuke said waiving his hand to signal the waiter who had served them while Naruto watch Sasuke in curiosity.

The waiter arrives on their table with a dozen of red roses wrap in an elegant fashion. The waiter handed said flowers to Sasuke, who thank the waiter and gave him a huge sum of tip before waiving the waiter off.

"Sasuke, what's all this?" Naruto asked eyeing Sasuke as the said raven pull him out of his chair so they could be standing face to face at the same time Naruto is willing his heart to beat slowly.

"Well, you asked me what is my prior engagement is and this is my prior engagement, I need to make sure that everything is ready before you arrive and that is why I left you to fend for yourself in the orphanage because you're important that's why I want to make tonight very special for you and me." Sasuke said looking straight at Naruto, he watch Naruto as his dobe piece the puzzle together.

"So, the call I got from the orphanage telling me that the kids are asking for me you… you…" Naruto said beginning to feel speechless.

"Yes, dobe, I arrange it, so that Shizune-san would call you leaving me a lot of time to prepare. And of course the waiter here and your head chef friend were also in it." Sasuke said looking at Naruto and saw that his dobe is almost on the verge of crying due to happiness.

"Chouji and Ji-san too." Naruto said as a single tear fell from his eyes. "But why did you do all this Sasuke?" Naruto asked he had a slight feeling why but he wanted to make sure, he wanted to hear it from the man he had fallen in love with from the very first kiss they had shared on their first day of college.

"Because Naruto, I love you and I want to ask you to be my boyfriend and go out with me." Sasuke said not looking away from Naruto.

Naruto breath caught, all the love he could see from Sasuke's eyes overwhelm him and the way Sasuke said his name. There's a few handful of time when Sasuke call him by his name but nothing beats the sound of his name coming from Sasuke tonight. "Yes, Sasuke, I would love to go out on a date with you and be your boyfriend." Naruto said as he saw Sasuke smile at him, before Naruto could smile back however, he felt something was being press on his lips, it took him a second to realize that Sasuke was kissing him. Naruto closing his eyes started to kiss back.

"Here, these are for you." Sasuke said as soon as they broke apart, he hand Naruto the roses.

"Thanks teme." Naruto said the teme being more than a friendly pet name but rather became a sweet but odd endearment. Naruto accepted the roses.

"I love you dobe." Sasuke said wrapping his arms around his dobe waist pulling him into a lover's hug and inhaling his dobe's scent that remind him of sweet oranges.

"I Love you too Sasuke." Naruto said returning the hug by wrapping his own arms around his teme's neck.

_Nothing means more to me than what we share__  
__No one in this whole world can ever compare__  
__Last night the way you moved is still on my mind.__  
__Angel of Mine_

Today is valentine's day, and for Naruto this mark the 5 years that he and Sasuke are together, two years from being friends and 3 years of being more than friends. This year's valentine would be very different from the other two valentines he and Sasuke had shared because this year, Naruto is ready to share not just his soul to Sasuke but his body as well. Yes, after 3 years of dating, Naruto and Sasuke are still virgins; all they do is have a make-out session but nothing below the belt. Although both talk about having sex with each other but Naruto said he wasn't ready and he was touch and happy when Sasuke had understand him and was willing to wait for him to be ready.

Naruto sigh as he remembered Sasuke's violent reaction when he told him (Sasuke) that Raiko (Sasuke's Sister-in-law) had phoned and asked Sasuke to go to the mall with him to help her buy something for her husband. Sasuke didn't want to go and would just like to spend time with Naruto and so Sasuke phoned Raiko back and told her so, but said phone call didn't went well since Raiko started saying that no one would go with her and that she's 8 months pregnant and can't asked Itachi to go with her since the gift she was going to buy is for Itachi and that damn Uchiha's are very perspective and all that, she was saying lot of excuses that in the end Sasuke gave up and told Naruto he would go with Raiko and would be back as soon as he can so they could spend valentines together.

Naruto started to make a romantic dinner for him and Sasuke. It's a good thing that Raiko ne-chan had agreed to help him. It's so funny when he had found out that Raiko ne-chan was pretending to have mood swings, just to see Itachi ni-san all over the place. And so both struck a deal that Naruto won't tell Itachi about it if Raiko would do it to Sasuke to so that he (Naruto) could watch his teme be all over the place just like his brother. And of course she would drive Sasuke crazy one in a while but mostly if Naruto asked her to, especially when said teme is being a teme.

After making dinner Naruto had set the table and he quickly got on the shower to prepare for the arrival of his teme. Sasuke arrive as soon as Naruto went down stairs to do his last minute check. Sasuke seeing the romantic dinner set on the table smiled at his dobe and kiss him passionately on the lips while Naruto returned the kiss tenfold. Sasuke's arms automatically wrapping around Naruto's waist while Naruto's hand wrap around his neck, pulling the slightly taller man towards him to deepen the kiss more.

"Teme, we better start eating while the foods are still hot." Naruto said after they both broke the kiss.

"I love you dobe." Sasuke said not letting go of Naruto waist.

"Love you too teme, but eat now cuddling later." Naruto said as he pulled himself away from Sasuke and sat on one of the chair at the dining table. Sasuke follow suit.

After dinner Naruto started to clean the dishes while Sasuke dried them. After everything was in place Naruto turned to look at Sasuke and before Sasuke could say anything, Naruto had wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and was kissing Sasuke on his lips. Sasuke use his right hand to tip Naruto's head higher so he could deepen the kiss, while his other hand laid itself against Naruto's lower back.

"Sasuke, make love to me." Naruto whispered as soon as they broke the kiss.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked looking at Naruto's eyes, making sure that Naruto was ready and that he really wanted it for himself, he didn't want Naruto to regret it after wards when it was all said and done.

"Yes, I'm sure; beside I've been planning tonight for almost a month now. So, I'm really sure that I want you to make love to me, to feel you touch me like no one else does, to take me and mark me as yours, both body and soul." Naruto whispered making Sasuke ground and before Naruto know it Sasuke was carrying bridal style up the stairs towards their bedroom.

Sasuke closed the bedroom behind him using one of his foot, then he walk towards their bed and gently lay Naruto down. Before Naruto could say anything, Sasuke was already on him kissing him gently while at the same time taking his clothes off. Sasuke worship his body by kissing every skin that his mouth could reach leaving Naruto panting and writhing in need.

"Sasuke… Suke… I… I…" Naruto whispered trying to form words that would explain what he was feeling now.

"Shh! It's okay love, I know what you need but I want to pleasure you more and then I need to prepare you." Sasuke said as he trail kissed from Naruto's perk nipples down to his belly button to his leaking erection.

"And… and you need to… to take your clo…cloths o…off to… too." Naruto said and then moaned when Sasuke lick the head of his erection.

"Don't worry about me love, I'll do it after I prepare you but for now just enjoy this." Sasuke said suddenly enveloping Naruto's whole erection with his mouth at the same time making Naruto thrust upward and moaned in agonizing pleasure. Naruto's hand grab hold of Sasuke's raven hair as Sasuke's head bob up and down his erection.

"Suke, you got to…to sto…stop, I'm cu…cuming." Naruto whispered and although he told Sasuke to stop, when said reven did stop, Naruto couldn't stop the whimper of disappointment coming out from him.

Sasuke heard Naruto's whimpered, he smirk at Naruto before kissing him deeply, distracting Naruto from what about to happen. Sasuke took the bottle of lotion beside the bedside table. He put ample amount in one of his three fingers, after making sure that his fingers are well coated, he started to push his middle finger into Naruto's tight entrance earning himself a soft groan from the man below him. When his middle finger is finally deep inside Naruto, Sasuke started to move his finger around making Naruto mewl and moan, when Naruto's entrance are well relax, Sasuke pull his finger out then in a few second later the first finger was joined by another and then the same process happen before a third finger was joined in. Naruto moaned in both pleasure and pain when the third finger entered him. Especially when it had hit his pleasure spot deep inside him. While all this was happening Sasuke was trailing kisses all over his body while the other hand had grab hold pof Naruto's stiff erection and was slowly and gently pumping him.

"Suke, I'm all ready, I want you now, so badly." Naruto said as he began to ride Sasuke's fingers while said raven watch his finger being suck in and out of the tight heat. Sasuke who heard naruto quickly take off of his clothes and lather his own erection with the lotion he had used on his fingers before throwing the bottle on the floor. "Uhm… Sasuke, I, uhm… Ii don't think that, that would fit." Naruto said looking away from Sasuke's straining erection with a blush. 'I can't believe his so huge.' Naruto thought.

"Of course, it will love, but I must warn you it would hurt at first but I promise you I'll make it better, although you have to tell me if you wanted to stop because I will, I don't want to see you hurt especially if I'm the one hurting you." Sasuke said wiping his hand on his discarded shirt on the floor before he settle himself between Naruto's spread legs. "I love you, you know that right?" Sasuke asked as he positioned himself against Naruto's entrance while he joined both of their hand together above Naruto's head.

"Yes, and I love you too." Naruto said and moaned in pain and pleasure when he felt Sasuke breach his entrance and is slowly sinking inside him. While Sasuke can't hold back a moan when he entered Naruto due to the heat and tightness of Naruto's hole that kept clumping around his erection. Every time he sinks deeper and deeper inside Naruto.

Sasuke gave out sigh when he was finally sheathed to the hilt and wait for Naruto to adjust from his size and tell him to move. Naruto clutch on Sasuke's hands tighten as he willed himself to relax and finally after a minute or two of stillness Naruto gave an experimental movement by arching his hips a little which made him moan loudly since his action made Sasuke slid a little deeper making the head of his erection brush against the bundle of nerves inside of him.

Sasuke seeing Naruto's reaction decided it was okay to move, so without further ado he started moving on a normal pace, not too slow neither fast, just enough to make Naruto and him moan in satisfaction.

"Fa…faster…" Naruto said in between moans when Sasuke had brush his prostrate again.

"Sorry, love but I want our first time to be slow. I want to commit everything about you in my mind. The way you feel warm, slick and tight around me, the way your body arch up in a perfect c shape when I hit you prostrate, the way your body glisten with sweat, the smell of you mix perfectly with mine, your moans and mewls, your…" Sasuke said but stop since he was having a hard time continuing what he was saying since every word he say Naruto would tighten around him and the feel of him being squeeze and unsqueeze is driving him crazy.

"I understand Suke." Naruto said then arch his body due to a well aims thrust to his prostrate.

Their pace continued and slowly but surely. Groans, moaned, and mewls can be heard coming from both occupant of the bed. As they continued to climb the ladder of euphoria.

"Suke, god… suke, I'm… I'm cuming." Naruto said as the tale tail sign of his orgasm slowly reach him.

"Then cum love. Cum with me." Sasuke said as he grab Naruto's forgotten erection and pump it with his thrust.

"SUKE!!!" Naruto shouted the name as he came due to the stimulation he was receiving from Sasuke. And of course said raven followed suit having Naruto milk him dry.

After the earth shattering experience (according to Naruto's word). Sasuke cleaned Naruto and himself before joining said blond who was lying on his back on their bed exhausted from their workout.

"Happy valentine's love." Sasuke said gathering Naruto in his arms.

"Happy valentine's to you too love." Naruto said as he lay on his side his right hand over Sasuke's beating heart and his head laying on Sasuke's shoulder. "Did you like your Valentine's gift?" Naruto asked with a blush covering his cheek.

"I don't only like it but I love it." Sasuke said. "By the way I got something for you too." Sasuke added as he reach for his pants on the floor and took a small velvet box in one of its pocket. "Here you go." Sasuke said handing Naruto the box."

Naruto sat up on the bed when Sasuke had handed him the box. "What's this?" Naruto asked as he accepted the box. 'Was this what I think this is? Is Sasuke finally asking me to marry him.' Naruto thought wishing that he was right that Sasuke is asking him to marry him (Sasuke).

"Open it love, then you'll find out." Sasuke said sitting up as well watching Naruto's reaction.

Naruto did what Sasuke said, he opened the box and found inside it laid a beautiful sapphire diamond ring the same ring he saw last Christmas when he and Sasuke are buying a necklace for Sasuke's mother. "Sasuke, I… I… thank you, I love it." Naruto said looking at Sasuke.

"Good, because you won't be taking that off. You're inclined to wear it for the rest of our lives." Sasuke said looking at Naruto and when he saw the slightly confused look from his dobe he smiled his loving smile at Naruto and asked, "Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, I love you, so will make me the happiest Uchiha ever live in this planet by marrying me. Will you marry me Naruto?" Sasuke asked as he took the box from Naruto's hand and took the ring inside it before sliding it on Naruto's ring finger.

"Yes, Sasuke, I'll marry you." Naruto answered before kissing the daylight out of Sasuke.

The night was spend with a couple rounds of love making, cuddling, making out and whispering words of love to each other.

**END OF FLASHBACK  
**

* * *

**  
**

**WEDDING CHAPEL…  
**

_What you mean to me you'll never know__  
__Deep inside I need to show,__  
__You came into my life sent from above (Sent from above)__  
__When I lost all hope, You showed me love (Boy you showed me love)__  
__I'm checkin' for ya, boy you're right on time (Right on time)__  
__Angel of Mine (angel of mine)_

_I never knew I could feel each moment__  
__As if it were new,__  
__Every breath that I take, the love that we make,__  
__I only share it with you (you, you, you)__  
__When I first saw you I already knew__  
__There was something inside of you__  
__Something I thought that I would never find,__  
__Angel of Mine._

Sasuke was interrupted from his thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder, looking over his shoulder he saw his brother as finally he heard everyone getting in to place so that the wedding can take place.

Sasuke smiled at his brother as his Itachi smiled back at him before both stood on their position and eyes looking at the double door where Naruto would be walking down the aisle.

As the double door opened Sasuke saw Sakura and Ino's daughters walking down as their flower girls, Neji's son as the coin bearer, Kiba's son as the bible bearer and of course his nephew Ichigo the ring bearer being carried by his sister-in-law, then he saw people both important to him and Naruto and finally he saw his dobe walking with his dad and mom down the aisle towards him.

Finally Naruto and his parents arrive at the altar, words were exchange between Sasuke and Naruto's parents and then the wedding took place. Naruto wasn't really aware of what's happening because of his overflowing happiness, he just followed everything the priest said the same goes with Sasuke his reason though is because of the idea of finally being one with his blond angel. Both where brought back to awareness when the priest had asked them to say their vows. Sasuke being the first one.

"Naruto, remember the first time we met back in college, the first time I saw you, I'd known that you're different from all the other people I had met and I was right. The first time our eyes met, I don't know how to explain it but I could feel you pulling me close to you, and that accidental kiss we shared that same day it felt right to share something like that, and those years we've been best friends I suddenly came realized that it wasn't enough, that I wanted to be with you for the rest of my life, and that time when I asked you to marry me I was ready to go hell and back just as long as you said yes and you did, and you don't know how much that time had meant to me and this time too. And just like every other Uchiha that had walk this planet, I'll love you with every fiber of my being." Sasuke said as he took one of the rings on top of the pillow that his sister-in-law and nephew was holding as both stood near Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke slid the ring on the same finger that had held Naruto's engagement ring. Sasuke kiss Naruto's ring finger where both wedding band and engagement ring is located. "Love you." Sasuke whispered looking deeply at Naruto while Naruto smiled at Sasuke at the same time trying to hold back the tears that's threatening to fall.

All attention was then shift to Naruto when the priest had called his name so he could say his own vows to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, back when we first met, I never told you but I was scared, since I'm the new guy who live most of his life in America, I wasn't sure that I'll be able to adapt well, but the first time a walk through those doors and lock eyes with you, somehow I felt that I belong already that I'm in the place where I was supposed to be. That accidental kiss we had, that same night I had realized that I didn't just found a friend but also someone I could love and be with, I'm just too shy to say it to you even when we started dating I never told you about how I had felt with that kiss. Ever wonder why Sakura and Ino are the maids of honor, it's because of them that that kiss had happened and without that kiss I wouldn't realized that I had found someone I could love more than a friend and since from today on I'm going to be an Uchiha, expect me to love you as well with every fiber of my being." Naruto said some of the guest had chuckle or laugh after hearing about Sakura and Ino. Sasuke smiled at Naruto as he wipe away some stray tears that is slowly coming out from Naruto's eyes while Naruto took the ring from Raiko and Ichigo and slip it to Sasuke's ring finger. "I love you too." Naruto whispered as Sasuke lean in and kiss his forehead.

"Uchiha Sasuke, do you take Namikaze Naruto as your husband?" the priest said addressing Sasuke whose eyes are currently locked with Naruto's.

"I do." Sasuke said smiling at Naruto especially when he saw love shinning from his dobe's blue eyes.

"Namikaze Naruto, do you take Uchiha Sasuke as your husband?" the priest asked addressing Naruto whose eyes are still lock with Sasuke's.

"I do." Naruto whispered seeing the love and happiness from his teme's eyes.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss each other." And as soon as those words came out of the priest, Sasuke didn't need to be told twice. He gently tugs Naruto gently towards him and proceeded to do what the priest had said.

Words of congratulations, laugh, teasing, whistle, and cat calls can be heard around the newlyweds as they still proceed to kiss each other anytime they could while at the time thanking their visitors, taking pictures with family and all the things people do in a wedding.

_You came into my life sent from above (Came into my life yeah yeah yeah)__  
__When I lost all hope you showed me love (boy you showed me love, uh huh)__  
__Im checkin for ya, boy you're right on time (Boy you're right on time)__  
__Angel of mine (angel of mine, oh mine)_

_How you changed my world, you'll never know,__  
__I'm different now, you helped me grow,__  
__I look at you lookin at me,__  
__Now I know why they say the best things are free__  
__I'm checkin for ya, boy you're right on time__  
__Angel of mine._

As Naruto lay naked on his side admiring the rings in his finger under the sheets, he felt Sasuke pulled him even closer to him (Sasuke), his back touching Sasuke's naked chest.

"So, how does it feel being married to me dobe?" Sasuke said as he nuzzles Naruto neck whom mewled in pleasure.

"It's like a dream I don't want to wake up from, teme." Naruto answered and then yelp when he felt something hard pocking his buttocks. "Teme, we've done it 3 times already." Naruto said as he tried to wiggle out of Sasuke's hold.

"Well you said that everything felt like a dream, so to show you it's all not a dream, I'm going to make love to you over and over again until your brain realize that everything is real." Sasuke said and proceeded to make love with his dobe.

"I love you Uchiha Sasuke."

"I love you too, Uchiha-Namikaze Naruto."

**The End**

**Well, there's my first one-shot story of SasuNaru hope you guys like it. Anyway please review and tell me what you guys think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hi guys, this is the second story that falls under my Icha Icha Paradise Series and although it's not yet Christmas, just views this story as an early Christmas present to all SasuNaru fans. This story might be a little similar with my Shuuichi/Botan ans RyomaSakuno fic. But then again this is the SasuNaru version.**

**Disclaimer's Note: I don't own Naruto! You know what would happen if I did.**

**Title: Icha Icha Paradise: The Gift**

**Category: Romance**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke And Uzumaki Naruto**

**Summary: It's almost christmas and Uchiha Sasuke is having a hard time looking for the right gift to give his dobe. What does Naruto want to get from Sasuke anyway?**

**~oOo~**

**Icha Icha Paradise: The Gift**

The snow is falling and the city is covered in white. Even though it was Christmas Eve, you can still see a lot of people around the city doing their last Christmas shopping. Even the snow that was falling or the snow-covered street doesn't stop them from doing their shopping including a certain raven-haired guy, a brunette-haired guy, a bowl shaped cut haired guy and a black long hair haired guy.

"Neji, what will you buy for Ten Ten this Christmas?" Sasuke asked as the four of them walk and look at the shops all around them that are opened until 12 midnight.

"Probably something from the weapons dealer, I just need to remember what type of weapon she had told me she needed." Neji said as he followed the three from window shopping while at the same time trying to think about the said weapon.

"Why don't we just buy a stuff dog." Kiba suggested as he had the same problem on buying a present for his girlfriend Hinata.

"No!" the three said together.

"Why not?" Kiba asked because for him it was a good idea.

"Because last year in Hinata's birthday you already given her a stuff dog, last Christmas you had given her a stuff dog, and on her last birthday you also given her a stuff dog. I mean the only thing that changes was the size and the color of the dog." Neji stated as remember one time going into Hinata's room and was met by a lot of stuff dog..

"What can I do, I'm not great in this sort of things. Beside, I think it would help Hinata to remember me by whenever I'm on a long mission." Kiba said defensively for it was true and he can't protest about the stuff dog because it was also true.

"Yeah! At least you still have a brain not to give her a green spandex to wear." Neji said which made them all laugh as they all remember Lee being chakra punch by Sakura when he had given her a green spandex to match his own outfit. (A/N: And yes Neji and Sasuke laugh along and please understand its Christmas so everyone should relax and be happy.)

"I change my mind. I think, I'm going to give Ten Ten a wrist watch" Neji said looking over at the glass window that has different kind of watch displayed inside. Neji look at the others to see a look of confuse from their faces. "What?" Neji asked also confuse.

"Why a watch?" Kiba asked first before the two.

"Because it goes in a pair, you know one for me and one for her." Neji said pointing at a pair of watch for married couples. "Beside I want her to know that the time I spend with her, being her husband is priceless and irreplaceable and that is what the watch symbolizes." Neji explained.

"Well one down and three to go."Kiba said looking at the three.

"Neji, you're the best." Sasuke said as he patted Neji's back in excitement.

"Why? What did I do?" Neji asked confuse as Kiba and Lee look at Sasuke also confuse.

"You've just made me realized something important. I don't know if the dobe would want it but I should give a try right." Sasuke said happily "Guy's I got to go, I'll just see you guys at Sakiura's house." Sasuke added and left without waiting for an answer.

Sasuke went home as fast as he could and open the safety box from his room to retrieve a small red box from the family heirloom.

**~oOo~**

Every Christmas the boys will buy gifts for the girls while the girls cook the food that will be eaten in Sakura's house. Sakura doesn't have buy gifts for she provides the place and also some food for the Christmas party. And to let you know ever since Sasuke and Naruto got married, Naruto had become one of the girls who cooks instead of buying gifts.

Naruto was lying on his bed when the phone rings. He ignored it at first but then decided to answer it for it might be Sasuke calling.

"Hello!" Naruto said as he answered the phone

"Hello! Naruto, it's me Sakura." The voice from the other line said

"Hey! Sakura, what's up?" Naruto asked as he sat on the edge of his bed

"Well, I just called to ask you what your Christmas wish is?"

"I can't believe you're going to ask me again." Naruto said with a laugh.

"Well wishes change and maybe you've changed your wish." Sakura said as she laughs along with Naruto on the phone.

"I still haven't changed my wish." Naruto said simply.

"You really love him don't you?" Sakura asked with a hint of teasing.

"Well of course I do, I mean we've been together for almost 5 years now and I think it's time for us to settle down now." Naruto said as a matter of fact.

"Don't worry he'll ask you just wait." Sakura said encouragingly

"You said that to me last two years ago, last year and now." Naruto said thinking that maybe Sasuke doesn't love him the way he did Sasuke. "Anyway Sakura I'm tired I think I'm going to sleep early tonight." Naruto added as he shake his head from that thought.

"Okay, goodnight." Sakura said also feeling a little bit tired from her preparation.

"Same to you too." Naruto said both got ready for bed.

**~oOo~**

Morning came quickly and so did the afternoon. Naruto started to cook all the foods he will be bringing to Sakura's house while waiting for Sasuke to pick him up and help him bring the food to the party. Naruto finish cooking before he went and took a relaxing bath to refresh himself. 15 minutes later he was in his living room wearing simple blue jeans that hug his hip and butt and a white sweater to go with it. Hanging around his neck is the necklace Tsunade had given him when they first met.

The doorbell rang and Naruto went to open the door. Sasuke was standing outside his door in a black jeans and a blue sweater.

"You look beautiful." Sasuke said making Naruto blush as he open the door widely for Sasuke to enter.

"You look handsome yourself." Naruto said kissing Sasuke on the lips before he started to walk toward the kitchen.

"Naruto, can we talk for while?" Sasuke asked as he stops Naruto from walking toward the kitchen by holding Naruto's elbow and turning him around to face him.

"Sure!" Naruto said as he allow Sasuke to pull him in his living room.

Sasuke push Naruto to sit on the couch as he use his fire jutsu to lit the fire on Naruto's fire place. "Much better." Sasuke said before kneeling down in front of Naruto.

"Better for what?" Naruto asked confuse.

"Just watch." Sasuke said as he whistled and dozens of white dove entered Naruto's apartment. On the doves feet are rose petals. The doves open their feet to release the petal making them rain down on both Sasuke and Naruto, making Naruto's apartment smells like roses. The dove left after their task through the same window they came in.

After the petals stop falling the door of Naruto's apartment opened and four kids entered his house each was carrying a single red rose, each rose stem has a ribbon tied in it together with a single piece of paper and before Naruto could ask Sasuke about it, it was too late for the kids started to sing and Sasuke sat beside him on the couch holding Naruto close and together they watch the four kids as they sing.

_The snow is falling  
The city is white  
Your eyes are shining  
like diamonds tonight  
And we're all alone  
There's no one home  
You're finally in my arms again_

_The night is silent  
And Christmas is here  
I couldn't ask for more than having ya near  
'Cause I love you girl (love you girl)  
And I always will (always will)  
And now I know the moment is right  
The moment is right_

_Cause I've been waiting to give this gift tonight  
I'm down on my knees  
There's no better time  
It's something to last for as long as you live  
Tonight I'm gonna give you all my heart can give_

_I thought I'd give you something shiny and new  
I'd try to find something worthy of you  
But I realized when I looked inside  
There's some things that money can't buy (oh no)_

_I feel the magic whenever you're near  
I feel it even more this time of the year  
Cause I love you girl (love you girl)  
I always will (always will)  
And now I know the moment is right  
The moment is right_

_You know I'll always be true to you  
And you know I'm the one you can turn to  
Any time, any place, or anywhere  
You know that I'll always be there_

After the kids finish singing one of them went to Naruto and handed him the rose…

"Open the paper sir." The kid said before motioning to the next one to give the next rose.

Naruto read the papers that was given to him and was shock to read what was written on the four papers. Before Naruto could ask Sasuke, he realize that his teme wasn't siting beside him anymore, instead he found him talking to the kids near his apartment door. He heard Sasuke thank the kids and he saw Sasuke was trying to give them some money for Christmas but he heard the children said that its okay for it was Christmas Day. The children left without getting the money because for them the true meaning of Christmas is helping and loving one another.

Sasuke came back but didn't sit beside Naruto instead he knelt down and pulled something from his jeans pocket. It was a small red box. Sasuke opened the small box revealing a simple but beautiful diamond ring.

"Sasuke, I…"

"Shhh! Listen to me Naruto." Sasuke said as he put his finger on top of Naruto's lips to stop him from saying a word. "I know it took me so long to ask you the big question but I want to find the right time and now I know deep in my heart that this was the right time, that I want to spend every time that I have in this world with you. Now, will you answer the question written on the papers?" Sasuke said as he removes his finger from Naruto's lips

Naruto look at the pieces of papers in his hand that said 'WILL YOU MARRY ME?' before he raise his head and look at Sasuke "I've been waiting for you to ask me that question for 2 years and finally you've asked me that question." Naruto said with a smile that made his azure eyes twinkle with happiness, life and most especially love for Sasuke.

"Is that a yes dobe?" Sasuke asked to make sure.

"Yes, it was a yes teme." Naruto said Sasuke hearing the word yes slid the ring on Naruto's left ring finger. The next thing Naruto knew Sasuke had swept him off his feet and that he was being swung in circles by Sasuke.

"You don't have any idea how happy you made me." Sasuke said kissing Naruto's lips as Naruto responded from his kiss.

"It looks expensive." Naruto commented after they kiss as he looks at his ring finger were the ring lay.

Sasuke look at Naruto who was now looking at the ring "It's a family heirloom, my mother was the last one to wear it and now it belongs to you."

"Then its priceless." Naruto said kissing Sasuke on the lips.

"You're worth more than that." Sasuke said in between kiss "I have a great idea though." Sasuke added after the kiss so that both could take a deep breath.

"And what might that be?" Naruto asked with one eyebrow raise, somehow he got a feeling on what this idea Sasuke had and it somehow include a bed and a long make-out session.

"Well, why don't we just spend this Christmas together?" Sasuke said looking at Naruto with a knowing smile.

"Even if I want to we can't because we've been planning this Christmas before you even propose." Naruto simply answered reminding Sasuke about the party that was planned long before the proposal.

"Then I guess we don't have a choice but to go." Sasuke said as he escorted Naruto to the kitchen.

**~oOo~**

Both Sasuke and Naruto are now walking to Sakura's place each holding a dish on their hands. Naruto broke the silence by asking Sasuke a question he was dying to know the answer to

"So, what did Kiba get for Hinata this Christmas? Got any idea?"

"According to Lee, Kiba bought a huge stuff dog." Sasuke said looking at Naruto then on Sakura's house that was a few feet away. "Larger than before." Sasuke added.

"I can't believe Kiba, his giving her another stuff dog. I mean two stuff dog is okay but five stuff dog is way too much." Naruto said laughing as Sasuke laugh along beside him.

"Where here!" Sasuke said as both stood outside Sakura's house.

"Guess everyone is already here." Naruto said as music and loud voices came blasting from the house.

"Your right." Sasuke said, "Ready to tell them the news?" Sasuke added looking at Naruto.

"Yes!" Naruto said and they kissed before they went to knock at Saukra's house ready to share their good news that will change both their lives forever.

**THE END**

**Tell me what you guys think! This my early Christmas present to all SasuNaru fans and my birthday blow out to you all. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hi guys, this is the third story that falls under my Icha Icha Paradise Series. I love this song so much, the title is Should I? by a Filipino band called Devotion. It is a mixture of both great song and lyrics. Anyway read and relax. **

**Disclaimer's Note: I don't own Naruto! You know what would happen if I did.**

**Title: Icha Icha Paradise: Should I?**

**Category: Romance**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke And Uzumaki Naruto**

**Summary: Uchiha Sasuke is having a hard time debating with himself. Will he tell his dobe how he feels and risk losing their friendship or kept his feelings to himself for the rest of eternity. **

**~oOo~**

**Icha Icha Paradise: Should I?**

Secret I never told

But slowly my love unfolds

And passionately all I see all I feel

Is this love it could be real

But you've been my friend for way, way too long

And by crossing that line something might go wrong

Should I take that chance with love or losing you?

It's a choice I must think through

It had been three long years since Uchiha Sasuke had come back to the village he willingly left in order to avenge his clan's murder. No one really knows the reason why said Uchiha had come back to the village who's council had betrayed his family, there had been a lot of speculation but not one came close. The only person who knows why Uchiha Sasuke came back was the said Uchiha himself, and by the looks of it, he wouldn't be divulging his reason anytime soon.

"Three years." Sasuke whispered as he lay on the grass of his backyard looking up at the sky blue sky. Sasuke sigh as he thought of his problem that had been bothering him for the last three years, a problem that is connected with his return three years ago. His problem is consist of one blond-haired blue-eyed dobe, who with all Sasuke's might denied being his best friend and tried to kill.

You might asked what Sasuke's problem with said dobe, it's not that said dobe didn't welcome him with both open arms when he had returned to Konoha because said dobe did hug him tight when he had returned and said dobe even told him (Sasuke) that he (Dobe) had forgiven Sasuke on all his action towards him (Naruto). What Sasuke's problem towards Naruto is the fact that he has romantic feelings towards Naruto and he didn't know if he should tell the blond or not and also for the fact that his dobe already had his heart set to someone he didn't know, since said dobe won't tell him even though how hard he tried asking. For the last 5 years after both bumping into each other when Naruto was on a solo mission and he was just in the village resting before moving again to find Itachi, he had been nursing that feeling hence the reason why he had return.

For the last three years he was back in the village, he and Naruto had become close, very close, in fact said dobe is currently living in the Uchiha mansion with Sasuke. At first Sasuke was thrilled to have his dobe near him but as days pass he is starting to regret his decision not that the blond is hard to live with, no in fact he love living with the blond, he love it so much that he started falling harder to blond to the point where he had found himself debating to himself if he should tell his blond how he feel.

Should I tell you, should I just keep it

To myself but your love I need it

What to do, what to do when you're confused

But I know what I want and I want to be loving you

And today, while Naruto is at the kitchen making lunch, Sasuke found himself again debating with himself, is telling Naruto how he felt worth losing what he had right now with the blond. All Sasuke could think of is the fact that by telling Naruto how he felt he could lose so much but at the same time gain so much more.

Sasuke heard his name being called momentarily stopping him from whatever he was thinking. Sasuke sat up and look at the direction where he heard his name being called and alas he saw the person he was thinking about, the cost of his current problem calling him for lunch. Sasuke stood up and brush some dirt from his clothes before making his way inside his house, where he found Naruto dishing up the food he (Naruto) had made and setting it down on the dining table.

No longer can I pretend

That I'm happy with just being friends

I want something else cause I felt something more

It's too strong to conceal and too real to ignore

If I tell you my feelings then things won't be the same

Behind every word I am calling out your name

I'm in pain and I

I'm losing my mind

Cause you should be mine…

As both started to eat, Sasuke couldn't help but remember all the moments he and his dobe had shared, and one particular moment had flowed into his head, a moment that had almost lead him into confessing to his dobe, and it was also the reason that prompt him into asking Naruto to move in with him, so that he could keep an eye on Naruto.

**FLASHBACK…**

"Naruto, would you go out with me?" Neji asked looking at Naruto who had just came out from Ichiraku Ramen with Sasuke.

"Sorry?" Naruto asked thinking he had heard wrong. Sasuke on the other hand just stood there in shock while his heard stop beating as well.

"I said, would you go out with me as in on a date." Neji said trying to calm himself, he was nervous and still is especially when Naruto didn't say anything for a while.

"Neji, I'm sorry, it's nothing against you but I already had my heart set to someone." Naruto said and he knows that his answer had hurt Neji what he didn't know was that it also had hurt Sasuke and at the same time pick Sasuke's curiosity.

"I understand." Neji said and left without further words.

Oh should I

Should I tell you, should I just keep it

To myself but your love I need it

What to do, what to do when you're confused

But I know what I want and I want to be loving you

"So who is this lucky guy that you had your heart set on?" Sasuke asked trying to sound not hurt but failed.

"What with that tone?" Naruto asked hearing the hurt tone on Sasuke's voice and said Uchiha knows that Naruto had heard it.

"It's nothing, it's just that if this person you like returned your feelings then you two would start dating and if that happen the two of you would be together always and I'll lose my best friend and I won't be the most important person in your life." Sasuke lied and thankfully Naruto bought the lie.

"Sasuke, no matter what happens you'll never lose me since I'm your best friend and we're always going to be." Naruto said hugging Sasuke who in return hug back thinking it might be the last time he would be able to hug his dobe. 'You're always going to be the most important person in my life.' Naruto added in his thought.

"Hey dobe, I know it was sudden but I heard that you are looking for a much bigger place than your old apartment, I was wondering if you would like to move in with me and share the rent?" Sasuke asked as both broke the hug.

"I would like to, teme!" Naruto simply answered and after two weeks, Naruto had move in to the Uchiha mansion.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Tell me how much longer can I take this torture

I'm counting days until the pain is over

But I can't let this go

Until I let you know

Should I tell you, should I just keep it

To myself but your love I need it

What to do, what to do when you're confused

But I know what I want and I want to be loving you

"Sasuke, hello! Earth to teme!" Naruto said as he waives his hand in front of said Uchiha.

"Naruto, what?" Sasuke asked confuse at Naruto.

"Finally, I'd been calling you 5 times already." Naruto said puffing his cheeks.

'Adorable.' Sasuke thought when he saw Naruto puffing his cheeks. "Sorry, I was just thinking about something." Sasuke said drinking some water from his glass.

"I know, in fact that's what I'm going to asked you." Naruto said looking at Sasuke. "I was wondering what you were thinking about since one minute you were all happy the next you had a frown on your face and a kind a hurt look." Naruto added when Sasuke only raise an eyebrow in reaction to what Naruto had said.

Sasuke sat there for a while debating if he should tell him now, I mean really, how long would he hide it, it's not like hiding it is doing him any good, and beside if Naruto didn't feel the same way towards him so what his an Uchiha, he'll be okay. Naruto, who watch Sasuke's face saw the play of emotion in the teme's face, before he could say anything to Sasuke, said Uchiha had his right hand behind Naruto's face and had drag Naruto's face towards his (Sasuke) as both lips connected with each other in a chaste kiss.

"I love you Naruto!" Sasuke said and he stop Naruto from saying something by kissing him on the lips for the second time that afternoon. "sh… just listen to what I had to say while I still had the courage too." Sasuke added watching as Naruto as said Naruto nodded and waited for Sasuke to finish his speech. "For the last five years I had realized that I'm in love with you, so after finally killing Itachi, I decided to come back in the village, not because I got nowhere else to go but because you are here, And for these years I've been debating against myself thinking if I should tell you how I feel, in the end I couldn't tell you because I'm afraid that if I did and you didn't feel the same way that I may lose you as both lover and friend and I don't want to lose you in any way since you are the only one who makes me sane. In fact I don't even know what prompt me into confessing today but I am and that is all that matter." Sasuke finish looking at Naruto who was looking at Sasuke with tears started forming on azure blue eyes.

"Sasuke!" Naruto simply said as he launch himself to Sasuke hugging the daylight out of the Uchiha. "For years, I've waited to hear those words from you, I thought I wouldn't be able to hear those words from you. Because teme, I love you too!" Naruto added as he kiss Sasuke with all the pent up emotion.

Sasuke who was shock hearing Naruto tell him he (Naruto) love him took a few moment for his brain to catch up before kissing Naruto back with equal passion. Sasuke suck Naruto's lower bottom lip and started nibbling on the plump flesh making Naruto gasp, Sasuke took advantage of the situation by plunging his tongue inside Naruto's mouth and start mapping out the blond's mouth. Once breathing was needed, Sasuke broke the kiss, took a few deep breath before attacking Naruto's neck with nips, licks and suck. Sasuke who was still attach to Naruto's neck had both his hands on Naruto's hips while said blond has his right hand fisted on blue-black tresses while his left arm was wrap around Sasuke's neck. Naruto move his head to the side to give more access to Sasuke.

"Sasuke… mhn… bedroom… Oh god…" Naruto said as he felt one of the hands on his hip leave and end up inside his shirt laying with his nipple.

Sasuke groan when he had heard Naruto suggestion, without warning Sasuke started kissing Naruto on the lips again, as both their tongues fought with each other, Naruto felt Sasuke grap both his hips once more and hoist him up while he at the same time wrap both his legs around Sasuke's waist. Sasuke moved them both towards his bedroom, where he open the door nearly taking the door off its hinges in his excitement.

Sasuke slowly laid Naruto onto his bed while still kissing Naruto. He slowly undresses Naruto while at the same time kissing every expose skin his lips could reach. Naruto gave out a loud moan when Sasuke attack one of his nipples with his lips, alternating from sucking and nipping.

"Oh god… Sasuke!" Naruto said both hand entangled in raven locks as he arch his back at the same time pulling Sasuke further towards his chest as if to ask said raven for more.

Sasuke smirk as he saw how Naruto's body react to what he was doing, he decided to suck Naruto's other nipple that was hard and in need of his attention. While sucking and nipping Naruto's other nipple, Sasuke moved his down towards Naruto's lower body and slowly took Naruto's pants off together with the blond's boxer.

Sasuke sat up from the bed so that he could admire Naruto's body with his eyes. He swept his eyes from Naruto's tousled hair, to a lust filled azure eyes, plump bruise lips, to heavily panting chest, to Naruto inner thigh and manhood then down to Naruto's naughty spot which the blond tried to hide by closing his parted legs, he was stop however by Sasuke who parted Naruto's legs with his hands.

"You look beautiful so don't hide it." Sasuke said and that was the only warning Naruto got before he screamed Sasuke's name when he felt something wet and warm enter his hole.

"Sasuke… what… what are you doing?" Naruto said as he squirms underneath Sasuke.

"I'm preparing you, so that I could fit later." Sasuke said before going back on his task, sliding his tongue in and out of Naruto's tight hole while at the same time one of his hand open the drawer on the night stand and started looking for something. Sasuke groaned in frustration when he couldn't find the lube he kept on the drawer, his frustrated grown however travel to his tongue and all the way to Naruto's twitching hole before spreading all over Naruto's body making him moan and his already hard manhood cum in excitement but still hard as he was (1).

"Sorry." Naruto said as Sasuke took his tongue out of Naruto's hole.

"You don't have to say sorry Naruto. In fact I should thank you." Sasuke said as he dip three of his fingers on Naruto's cum that was lying on the tan stomach.

"You'll see." Sasuke simply said before he wraps his mouth around Naruto's manhood and one of his finger covered in Naruto's cum entered Naruto.

"Fuck!" Naruto screamed not being able to tell what he was feeling at that very moment. Naruto felt Sasuke began sucking on his manhood while the finger that was inside him started to move alternating between moving in and out and curling inside him as if massaging the muscle inside.

Once Sasuke deemed Naruto was relaxed enough, he entered a second finger to join the other in moving inside Naruto. Naruto on the other hand had accidentally bitten his lower lip hard due to the pain he felt when Sasuke entered his second finger. Sasuke saw the blood coming out from his soon-to-be-lover's lower lip, he abandoned the manhood he was sucking and kiss Naruto's lips shoving his tongue inside the blond mouth so he could duel with the blond's tongue to give Naruto a distraction by dueling with each other's tongue.

At last what felt like hours to Sasuke but in reality only took 10 minutes, the blond was ready to have the third finger enter him, so without further ado, Sasuke entered his third finger inside Naruto while at the same time kissing away the tears that had started to fell from azure blue eyes. Finally Sasuke saw the pain on azure blue eyes being replaced with pleasure and to even prove that his observation was right, he felt Naruto starting to ride his fingers. Sasuke pulled his fingers out of Naruto making Naruto moaned in lost.

"Sasuke, put them back." Naruto whimpered as he watches Sasuke stand beside the bed he was currently lying on.

"Sh… I'll give you something more than my fingers." Sasuke said as he broke the record of getting undress quickly.

As soon as he was fully naked, Sasuke joined Naruto back on the bed but before he could lay on top of Naruto, said blond flip them over changing their position, before Sasuke could react however, he was stop when he felt Naruto swallow his manhood whole and started to bob his head up and down making sure that Sasuke's manhood was being covered by his saliva. Once Naruto was sure that Sasuke huge cock was covered with his saliva properly, he pulled Sasuke to a sitting position while he move his body making sure that his entrance is align with Sasuke's cock. Slowly Naruto lowered himself into Sasuke's cock while Sasuke had his hands on Naruto's hips and helping Naruto to slowly impale himself into his (Sasuke) huge cock.

Naruto let out a moaned in both pleasure and pain once the head of Sasuke's cock had entered him, finally after some time, Sasuke whole cock was finally deep inside Naruto. Sasuke moaned in pleasure as his cock is being squeeze by Naruto's tight hole while Naruto has his head laying on Sasuke's should, both hand wrap around Sasuke's neck. He was breathing deeply trying to relax further, he felt so full that he could feel Sasuke's cock twith inside him even if it was just a small twitch.

"Sasuke… mhn… you can move now." Naruto said as he felt Sasuke grab his hips and slowly help him ride Sasuke's cock.

"Fuck dobe, you're so tight." Sasuke said as he lift Naruto up and then down, he could feel Naruto's hole trying to suck him in. Sasuke started to angle his thrust and he knew he had found Naruto's prostrate when he had heard said blond called out his name at the same time the hole around his cock tighten a little.

"Faster Sasuke… harder… deeper…" Naruto moaned out his demands but Sasuke wasn't listening, he want it to be slow because, firstly it was their first time having sex and he didn't want to hurt Naruto and secondly because Naruto was a virgin. Without warning Sasuke found himself laying on his back while Naruto's hand lay on his chest as a leverage to help him ride Sasuke faster, harder and deeper.

"Fuck Naruto." Sasuke said as he watch said blond ride him with force.

"I'm almost there…" Naruto said as he kept riding Sasuke "Sasuke, please I want to cum." Naruto added as Sasuke who understand what Naruto was saying grab the blond's manhood and started to pump it following Naruto's phase.

"Naruto, cum for me."

"Sasuke!" Naruto screamed releasing his seed on Sasuke's hand while Sasuke release inside him. Naruto fell on top of Sasuke due to exhaustion, not minding the cum that was cake between them or Sasuke's manhood that was still inside him.

"I love you, Naruto."

"I love you too, Sasuke." And with that both had fallen asleep on top of the covers not minding the cold air that was coming from the open window since both have each other's body to provide warmth.

**There you guys have it, tell me what you guys think about this story. I'm not sure I like how this story had progress but I would like to hear your opinion. Also tell me what you think about the sex scene, even though it was my third time writing a sex scene between men, I'm still having a hard time and I'm still unsure if it was okay.**

**(1)Naruto cum because it was his first time and what Sasuke was doing is giving him a lot of pleasure.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I'm posting this one-shot under Icha Icha Pardise Series even though it wasn't part of the series itself. The reason is because I just can't get rid of this plot bunny that kept on jumping around in my head. **

**Disclaimer's Note: I don't own Naruto, wish I did though.**

**Title: Icha Icha Paradise: Beware Of Chocolates**

**Category: Romance**

**Rating: M **

**Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke And Uzumaki Naruto**

**Summary: Naruto loves chocolate. Sasuke was a horny bastard. But what does chocolate and Sasuke's horniness got to do with the story? Read and find out.**

**~oOo~**

Naruto decided to wait for his boyfriend Sasuke, to come home from his mission at his boyfriend's house, while waiting he got bored so instead he started to look around his boyfriend's house when he suddenly found a box of chocolate with both his and Sasuke's name on it, Naruto who love's chocolate decided to eat it.

He was devouring the last piece of chocolate on the box when he suddenly felt hot all over his body and he was in need of something he didn't know but all he knows it he needed it badly and now.

Naruto slowly made his way towards Sasuke's bedroom towards the bed he sometimes share with his boyfriend to try and sleep whatever he was feeling off but as he laid in bed whatever he was feeling intensified and he was sweating a lot, Naruto slowly took off his shirt and pants, to find in his shock that he was very hard.

"What the hell." Naruto murmured as he slowly slid his boxers off him and while he was doing that his boxers rub against his manhood and he can't help but shivered in pleasure. "What is going on with me?" Naruto asked no one in particular as he laid on top of Sasuke's bed naked as he was born.

**~oOo~**

Sasuke entered his house tiredly after returning to a 2 week long mission. He wanted to see his boyfriend Naruto but decided to do it in the morning since he was tired, when he entered his bedroom what he saw made all his tiredness vanish and all he could think of is the naked blond on top of his bed with half-lidded eyes and moaning his name. Damn, how horny he had become just by seeing Naruto.

"Naruto." Sasuke said as he approach his bed.

"Suke…" Naruto whispered before letting out a moan. "I feel warm and I feel like I want something but I don't know what." Naruto said panting and sweating, "You got to help me." Naruto added as he laid himself on his back and spread his legs apart giving Sasuke a good view of Naruto's manhood that was leaking with cum and Naruto's hole that was opening and closing like an open invitation for Sasuke to shove his manhood in.

Sasuke look around wondering what had happen to make his boyfriend like that, not that he didn't want it but he wanted to know, so he thought of all the possibility that could make his blond so wanton when he remembered the empty box of chocolate he had seen on the living room table on the way to his bedroom and as if a light bulb was lit in his head, he remember Kakashi, the culprit since that box of chocolate was from Kakashi, scratch that a box of chocolate dose with aphrodisiac.

'I don't know if I would kill you or thank you Kakashi but for now, the dobe needs me.' Sasuke thought before he took his own clothes of then lay himself between Naruto's open legs stopping when his face was directly at Naruto's chest where his hard nipple are standing in attention begging to be suckled by Sasuke. "I will." Sasuke simple answered while he suckled Naruto's right nipple, then stopping a few seconds to blew warm breath on said wet nipple making Naruto moan and grab fistful of raven hair with both hands before going back to suckle the other nipple then doing the same thing with the other nipple before going back to the other again and again driving Naruto to cum without even being penetrated by Sasuke yet.

"Sasuke, it's still there, I still feel warm and I want more. I want it, want it so very badly that I can't take it anymore." Naruto said as arch upward so that he could rub his manhood on Sasuke's stomach. Before Sasuke could say anything Naruto had switch their position and Naruto's face was directly at Sasuke manhood. Naruto grab Sasuke manhood with his left hand and slowly pump Sasuke while liking Sasuke's manhood like he would lick a lollipop, once he got tired of just licking Sasuke, Naruto put the head of Sasuke's manhood on his mouth and started to suck, moaning when he had tasted Sasuke cum.

"That feels really good." Sasuke said as he watch his manhood being suck by Naruto and he watch as his manhood disappear and appear from inside Naruto's pink plump lips. Sasuke nearly cum when he saw Naruto preparing himself with his own fingers.

"Suke, I really want it, I want this put in me." Naruto said pointing at Sasuke's huge manhood that is glistering with his saliva while pulling his fingers out of him as well.

"You don't look like your normal self." Sasuke said as he thought how shy Naruto was when it comes to sex. "You have a very lewd face." Sasuke said as he holds Naruto tightly as he shoves his tongue inside Naruto's mouth making Naruto moan.

"Ahh…" Naruto cried out when Sasuke cup his supple round ass.

"Shall I suck you off then." Sasuke said more than asked before swallowing Naruto's manhood in his mouth and started sucking him. Sasuke alternated between sucking and nibbling.

"Suke!" Naruto cried and cum for the second time that night.

"By the look of it, you're still up for one more." Sasuke said as he watch Naruto sat up.

"ha… ha… Suke please…" Naruto beg as he spread his leg even more. "I want you to put it in here." Naruto said using his right hand to open his hole even more for Sasuke. "Stick it in please."

With that kind of invitation from Naruto, Sasuke had lost all self control, he gently pushed Naruto on his back and without warning thrust his whole manhood inside of Naruto.

"Haa…" Naruto said as he felt Sasuke Huge manhood thrust in and out of him.

Sasuke switch their position, Naruto on all fours while he thrust in and out of Naruto from the back. "Incredible Naruto, you keep sucking me in tighter and tighter." Sasuke said as he slowed his thrust.

"Faster Suke faster and harder please." Naruto pleaded as he felt the sign of his orgasm coming.

"With pleasure." Sasuke said yet again switching their position with Naruto laying on his back so that he could see Naruto's face when he orgasm.

"Inside… cum inside me Sasuke." Naruto said as he wrap his legs around Sasuke waist. "I'm coming… SASUKE!" Naruto shouted as he spilled himself on their chest while Sasuke cum inside him after seeing Naruto orgasm and the feel of Naruto's hole that was milking him dry.

Sasuke pulled out of Naruto and before he could say anything to Naruto, he watch as said blond fall asleep due to exhaustion. With a smile Sasuke cleaned Naruto and himself before falling asleep as well with his arms wrap around Naruto's waist securely.

**~oOo~**

**THE NEXT DAY…**

Sasuke walk up from a very contented sleep, he watch Naruto who was sleeping beside him for a couple of minutes before sliding out of bed and make his way to his kitchen for a glass of water when he saw on top of his dining table a brand new box of chocolate that had the same brand as the one that was on his living room table. He went towards the box of chocolate to find a card on top of it. Sasuke opened the card and read.

_It seems like you had enjoyed my present, although Sasuke, you should have warned Naruto not to eat more than one chocolate a day. Anyway, since I love my student so much and I know that you love me as well, I decided to give you guys another box. Just remember though that one chocolate a day makes you kinky, eat two would make you heat up and eat the whole box then you'll be as horny as ever. Last but not the least, this chocolates are expensive and hard to find so please use it wisely._

_Kakashi-Sensei_

Sasuke tore the card into pieces and threw it in the trashcan, he was about to throw the box of chocolate as well when he had remembered what had happen last night, and he decided having a lewd Naruto once in a while is not so bad, so I the end he decided to keep it. The only problem is he wasn't able to use the box of chocolates since after Naruto woke up he had develop a fear of chocolate and decided not to eat chocolates anymore.

**Well there you guys have it, I for one like the sex scene, although it took me a while to write all this. Tell me guys what you think. Anyway I'll try updating my other two SasuNaru story within this week. A Happy belated birthday to Naruto.**


End file.
